Presently, client terminal apparatus such as video game units and personal computers have widely become popularized in ordinary households; accordingly video games and viewing of Web pages on the Internet utilizing this client terminal apparatus have become frequent.
Here, in the case of moving the displayed section of the Web page displayed by such client terminal apparatus, the user performs the moving operation of the displayed section by operating an input device such as a mouse or keyboard connected to the client terminal apparatus.
Specifically, on a web page, in the case where there are displayed entities such as text and images that cannot be fully displayed within the display region of a monitor device, a scroll bar for vertical movement (and horizontal movement) is displayed in the display region.
The user drags the scroll bar in a vertical or horizontal direction, which corresponds to the scrolling direction of the display screen, with a cursor by operating the mouse device, or out of the up, down, left and right keys on the keyboard, depresses a key that corresponds to the scrolling direction of the display screen. The client terminal apparatus displays the screen while scrolling it in compliance with this depressed key. Accordingly, the displayed entities such as text and/or images that were not fully displayable in the display region of the monitor device may be displayed therein.
On the other hand, in a video game, in the case of moving a virtual character in a three-dimensional space from one location to another displayed on a monitor device, for example, the user depresses the key corresponding to the character's moving direction out of the up, down, left and right keys provided on the controller, which is connected to the client terminal apparatus, or manipulates a stick-like analog controller, which is provided on the controller, at an inclination in the character's moving direction. Accordingly, the video game character moves within the virtual three-dimensional space by corresponding to the depression of the up, down, left and right keys or the inclined manipulation of the analog controller.
Here, there are cases where displayed entities such as precautions and advertisements for the user to be expected to perceive exist in the virtual three-dimensional space of the video game or Web page. However, conventionally, when scrolling a Web page, there were problems such that the displayed entities such as precautions and advertisements for the user to be expected to perceive could no longer impress the user due to blurring generating on the text and images in accordance with the scrolling speed.
In addition, similarly with video games, when performing a character moving operation, there are problems such that the displayed entities such as a sponsor's advertisement can no longer impress the user due to blurring generating on the images of characters and background.
The present invention has come about in consideration of such issues, and the objective thereof is to provide a display apparatus and an image processing method, which allow displaying such that displayed entities to impress a user such as precautions and advertisements stand out, even in the case where displayed entities such as text and images are displayed while moving.